


[OP][馬艾]Hide-And-Seek

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: Marco真心認為比起滿世界通緝騷擾他的海軍，這一整船的神經病才是他真正的敵人。





	[OP][馬艾]Hide-And-Seek

Hide-And-Seek

 

 

 

 

Moby Dick是艘非常巨大的海賊船，共有超過一千名以上的海賊在船上生活，其補給物資，生活空間與相應極度強健的結構讓Moby Dick號相對於其他海賊船而言，已經是大到有些不可理喻的程度。

 

換句話說，捉迷藏的最佳場所。

 

一千名船員，扣掉留守與維持船隻正常運作的兩成船員外，剩下八百多人玩起大型遊戲的場面是真的有些超現實，Ace頭次加入的時候只能傻著一張臉任由Thatch拉著他在船上奔跑，「快藏起來快藏起來！！他媽的外面冷死了我才不想去除雪，這種事情交給Rakuyo去幹就好了！誰想去值夜班啊?！」

 

搞不清楚狀況的Ace被Thatch一把塞到白鯨的嘴裡（等等，哪裡來的暗門?），四隊隊長邊梳著帥氣飛機頭（髮型是重點嗎?），邊語重心長拍著他的肩膀交代「Ace， Ace──我的小老弟啊，我們就靠你了千萬不要被抓到啊，活到最後的話未來一周哥哥我都會特地幫你加菜的，你可要爭氣點！懂嘛！！拿出跟海軍對幹的架式來！」

 

Ace不懂但還是乖巧的點點頭，Thatch滿意的扔了瓶水給他後便笑著將暗門給關上，叮叮咚咚爬回船內不知往哪去了，等少年回過神來想離開時，白鯨整排光亮的牙齒平滑的看不出哪裡才是逃生的道路。

 

喔對了，遊戲名稱叫做鬼抓人。

 

十五名隊長拆三分之一出來當鬼，晚餐鈴聲響起便結束遊戲，當鬼的人要負責當周的所有雜事，有鑑於他們現在經過的海域放眼望去一片冬島，誰也不想去攬這活，紛紛拿出看家本領四處逃生，Ace其實很想提醒大家他可是吃了燒燒果實的火焰人，除雪什麼的融掉不就行了，他並不介意整天使用能力替他的家人們當暖爐，但貌似大家有志一同的把這件事給遺忘。

 

說到底，Thatch也不過是想看Rakuyo光著膀子在冰天雪地內狼狽的碎冰以及Haruta一次又一次因身高關係被埋進雪堆裡的爆笑畫面才會如此認真，工作什麼的倒是其次。

 

Ace抓了抓頭髮，望著冰冷的海面，認命的坐在白鯨並不寬廣的嘴裡直到哪個隊長跑來抓他。

雙腳翹在船外搖晃，他數著漂浮在遙遠海面上的碎冰，時不時扔出小火球把冰塊擊碎。

數著數著，少年頭一歪，十分舒坦地睡著了。

 

 

◆　◆　◆　◆　◆

 

 

一直到晚餐時段遊戲結束，交班的交班休息的休息，Marco在食堂內盯著黑壓壓的人群，發現狼吞虎嚥的畫面中好像少了什麼最近才添加的東西，福至心靈問了句：「Ace呢？」

 

Thatch這才猛然回想起少年被他遺忘在白鯨嘴裡這件事。

 

考慮到Ace時不時發作的嗜睡症與睡下去便不知天南地北的奇特睡姿以及少年作為惡魔果實能力者並不能游泳，一旦落水絕無生還的可能，Thatch嚇的不顧形象，放下喝到一半的啤酒，「 **─────啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！** 」的扯著Marco殺出重重人牆一路衝到甲板上越過正在喝酒的老爹與三三兩兩抽菸放風的船員們直奔Moby Dick船頭然後──一腳將Marco踹了下去。

 

「──Thatch你他媽發什麼瘋！！喝多了想洗冷水澡是不是！！！！」一秒長出翅膀的不死鳥停滯在空中怒罵，蔚藍的火焰在黑暗中顯得特別明亮，可惜Thatch完全沒心情欣賞，著急萬分只差沒往Marco的他頭上拍下去：「別廢話了！！！快到下面去看看Ace還在不在！！！！！」

 

「……啊？」

 

啊完後Marco瞬間搞懂了Thatch的意思，並在半秒內重複了一次Thatch關於少年嗜睡症睡姿與能力者弱點的os，金髮能力者沉著一張臉展開雙翼迅速的往下飛去，最大限度利用自身火炎的亮度尋找被遺忘的新么弟。

 

Marco找了又找，將白鯨的嘴整個翻過來看了無數次直到他確定一件事。

 

 

Ace不在那裡。

 

 

◆　◆　◆　◆　◆

 

 

時間拉回到四小時前，遭人棄養剛滿一小時的Ace掛在白鯨牙齒上睡得像塊魚乾，死活不想當鬼的Thatch滿船跑的不亦樂乎，老爹坐在船長椅上就「清酒是否能作為非正式治療方案」與護士們展開溫和的辯論，Curiel躲在酒桶裡偽裝炸藥的行徑被Fossa與Izou兩人聯手扔到海裡去給識破（Namur十分好心的等到Curiel氣急敗壞的認輸才幫忙把人從桶裡拔出來扔回船上），Marco則忙著在這團混亂中維持Moby Dick號的基本運作而不抓狂到趁亂將玩瘋的隊長們踢下船作為報復。

 

黑髮少年無意識地抓著肚皮，微微翻身後陷入另一輪新的夢境。

 

一名男子在路過時查覺到暗門外有人存在，優雅的撬開四隊隊長掛上去的鎖，無視貼在上頭寫著「 _觸碰者未來一周沒消夜吃！_ 」的無良警告，推開暗門探出頭後忍不住發出輕笑。

 

「……哎呀，怎麼會睡在這種地方？」

 

「什麼？」另一人問，男子沒有回答，退開身體好讓同行的夥伴能上前查看，巨大的身軀一臉困惑，努力擠出狹小的暗門，在冰冷的海風刮上臉時抱怨了幾句，在白鯨巨大的陰影下，少年毫無防備的睡姿是唯一賞心悅目的風景，時不時爆出的小火苗完美清除周遭的靄靄白雪，青澀的臉蛋上還印著口水的痕跡。

 

「呦，這不是Thatch負責的Ace小弟嗎？他──咦？他不是能力者嗎？」

 

「完全的旱鴨子。」男子捻著鬍子答到。

 

對方看著擊在船身上的浪花，再看看Ace如同鳥巢般的亂髮，「──哈！真掉下去別說老爹了，我看Thatch會先哭死，前幾天我才聽他在跟四隊的炫耀Ace的火拳簡直是他廚師生涯全新靈感來源，老爹多年來綁架到最美好的禮物，怎麼寶貝的東西是這樣亂藏的？」男子皺著眉頭吐槽，少年一隻手掛在船外晃動，暗橘色的牛仔帽被單手按在肚皮上，大浪擊來，少年的後腦杓跟著撞在木板上發出咚咚咚的聲響，單聽他的打呼聲倒像早已習慣了Moby Dick的節奏，放在一個月前誰也無法將那個脾氣暴躁表情嚴肅還天天換著手法暗殺他們老爹的「火拳Ace」與眼前睡到快翻船的人中間畫上等號，兩位剛步入中年的大叔看著看著，內心竟莫名產生了「啊，小鬼就是要好好照顧才行」的爸爸心態。

 

年輕真好啊。

 

「小孩子睡在這種地方也不怕危險，要是出意外我等著看誰要去跳船板。」男子溫和的聲調與粗曠的外表成反比，同行友人聳聳肩：「我賭Marco，一百貝里，有眼睛的人都看的出來之前老爹把小鬼往海裡揍的時候最緊張的人是誰，還給人送湯呢！你看過他給誰送湯了？切，活脫脫的鳥媽媽。」他瞪著Ace的睡顏，無奈補充：「我看Ace一時半刻也起不來，咱們換地方藏吧，反正離晚餐時間也才剩幾小時而已。」

 

男子並未反對，翻身出暗門後拉住Ace的雙手緩緩把人往船艙拖：「你覺得往哪裡塞比較保險？砲管還是木桶？」

 

「砲管。以及Marco謀殺你的時候我會選第一排欣賞的。」

 

「哈哈哈哈，老弟，我怎麼好意思跟你搶，當然是推給Thatch！」

 

「成交！」

 

 

◆　◆　◆　◆　◆

 

 

「你說不見了是甚麼意思？Marco你不是夜盲吧？別完全變成鳥身啊留著你那顆有用的腦袋再仔細多看幾圈啊？搞不好人就在那邊是你沒注意到？乖，別鬧脾氣了快下去多轉兩圈？我求求你了Ace真的在下面你別騙我啊大哥────」Thatch扯著飛機頭一臉崩潰，身後圍了群被噪音吸引來的船員們，三三兩兩站在白鯨頭上，困惑的看兩位隊長一個疑似發神經一個疑似快發瘋的詭異狀態。

 

若以滿分十分為一個評比標準來描述Marco的焦慮指數，他現在大概可以拿到二十分，金髮男人腦子飛快地思索各種可能性，如果不是他慣性壓抑著恐慌，只怕在確認Ace真的不在鯨魚嘴裡的瞬間就會衝到船尾放錨並命令甲板上的人全部收帆停船再掉頭回去並放下所有小艇與派出船上全部的魚人弟兄全力蒐查他們的新么弟—希望還沒夭折的弟弟。

 

今天海象不佳海面上有一堆碎冰塊運氣好的話搞不好能在碎冰上找到人就像小木偶一樣—天真成這樣是在講童話故事呢。

 

幸好船醫有種標準內建系統叫保持你見鬼的冷靜。

 

幸好這世界上有種技能叫做你不可不學的霸氣。

 

不死鳥華麗的抖動一身藍羽毛降落在Thatch頭上，使得棕髮男子狼狽的嚎叫他帥氣的髮型經不起鳥爪粗暴摧殘Marco完全是在挾怨報復這隻無蠢的小火雞夜盲也就算了現在連棲木跟隊友都分不清怕是要亡──Marco收起翅膀，徒增的成年男子體重讓站不穩的Thatch直接面朝下趴在地上，一隊隊長一如往常瀟灑阻止四隊隊長一副要跳到他身上拿他來當巡邏用坐騎的行徑，別誤會，他敬愛他的家人，但他真的不喜歡被人拿跨下在背後摩擦，特別是這幫瘋子一騎上來各個都在比失控的。

 

「閉嘴，要我說幾次我沒有夜盲！」他怒斥，接著補充道：「Ace的氣息還在船上，但弟兄們太多了，我不知道他在哪裡，你把他關在那邊也不告訴他怎麼回來，小鬼搞不好在船上打了個洞自己另外找地方睡了，yoi。」

 

「但我特地煮了他最愛吃的鱷魚肉，他沒出現！小傢伙一定是生氣了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚我可憐的Ace────Marco你要幫幫我，我還不想失去我的新式小暖爐────！！！」

 

Marco瞇著眼沉默半天，爪子一抬，將Thatch朝空中扔出了一條完美曲線，接著振翅飛往船尾。

 

好吧，見聞色總能給個大概方向的。

 

大概。

 

 

◆　◆　◆　◆　◆

 

 

Marco是在砲管內找到被卡住的Ace，少年以一種極其微妙的姿勢──頭在內腳在外──縮在並不太寬廣的口徑內，也許是一片漆黑的關係，Ace沒有轉化成火焰形式離開，Marco猜想少年也許是害怕無意間引爆什麼東西給Moby Dick號帶來損傷。

 

在哪裡找到Ace不是問題，問題是Marco找到Ace的方式，就算以海賊隨興莽撞熱愛刺激的標準來說都算的上是瘋狂級別。

 

時間拉回到Marco剛展開雙翼躍入漆黑的夜空的瞬間，停駐在左側的黑鯨號便發出尖銳刺耳的警報聲，砲聲從不遠處傳來，火光與吆喝聲參雜在一塊，Marco皺著眉頭在空中側身，轉向後拉高高度，不意外發現十來艘大小不一的海賊船成半圓形包圍了Moby Dick號，不長眼的笨蛋們以為選在漆黑的夜晚突襲白鬍子海賊團就可以撈到好處，幾分鐘前才被人嘲笑有夜盲的不死鳥意外被踩到痛腳，Marco臉上掛起冰冷的微笑，額頭上青筋可見，其他隊長已經在甲板上指揮船員們反擊，自個挑了艘感覺最不順眼的船隻便飛了過去。

 

其實也沒什麼，就是那艘海賊船的配色剛好跟Thatch的頭髮顏色一樣，船首還刻了隻很醜的蠑螈，飄在海上人見人嫌。

 

「帶頭的是哪個白痴？真是一點做人的道理都不懂，選在晚上打擾老爹的休息時間，現在的海賊是怎麼回事？藏在黑夜裡連海賊旗都羞於見人嗎？不是我要說，你們真該好好反省反省，審美觀沒有也就算了，態度跟氣勢都爛的一蹋糊塗，我看你們別當海賊了，改行去當海軍吧，yoi。」

 

擊碎桅杆與主甲板，Marco雙手抱胸，單腳踩在疑似是船長的傢伙的醜臉上，無視圍著他開槍的對手們，笑的和藹可親：「想找老爹聊天的話就給我照正常方式來，一群沒教養的傢伙。」

 

一隊隊長邊溫和的「開導「對手們做人的道理，邊粗暴的將對手扁成一堆肉醬。

 

 

 

另一方面，Vista快刀斬斷離Moby Dick號最近的海賊船後才想起來他忘了什麼，幸好跑到船尾不需要太多時間，由於對手船身轉向的關係，原本用不到的右側砲台也開始有船員在填充砲彈做準備，Vista隨手拉了名船員萬分嚴肅的交代聽起來非常不正經的內容：「去跟樓下的人說，倒數第二座砲台先不要用， 那裏面裝的是慶祝用的煙火，現在還不到開宴會的時機，要炸也等我們把人趕出去再炸，老爹喜歡熱鬧你們也不是不知道，千萬別讓他失望！」基於服從上級的習性，船員倒是很認真的點頭後就一路往下層跑去，只有在這種時候五隊隊長才會感慨萬千的感謝自己的反應真是機智無比啊機智無比，換作Rakuyo來怕是要花上一整晚的時間解釋為什麼他們認為把Ace塞在砲管裡面是個好主意。

 

也沒什麼，就是想看某人嚇倒掉毛的樣子。

 

嚇嚇是真的，炸出去就免了。

 

「開玩笑，我可不想再花上好幾個月的時間幫Marco找個新的小男友。」

 

 

 

然而Vista千算萬算也沒算到被卡在砲管裡的人的心情，Ace早就醒了，應該說少年如獸般的警覺早在敵襲的瞬間就進入警戒狀態，如不是塞滿鼻腔的火藥味硬生生澆熄他化身為火的慾望，Ace絕對是第一個加入戰鬥的人，Marco為此該感到欣慰，被整個海賊團戲稱是老頭子式碎念的說教多少有成功塞進Ace頑固的水牛腦袋中，「衝勁是好事，莽撞是蠢事，衝勁是好事……」，他努力默念著，祈禱有誰會把他從這奇怪的地方解救出去。

 

黑髮少年焦慮的等了又等，兩分鐘後開始扭動身體，努力想把自己從砲管內拔出來，他能感受到海風的吹拂與戰鬥產生的振動，更別說彈藥產生的熱氣，再再刺激著Ace的神經，可惜生活在一堆身高體型都極度不合理的人群中，以及來自老爹與Marco多次將他隨意拎放的行為，Ace忘了自己的身形其實也不算特別纖細苗條。

 

簡單來說，卡住了。

 

他隱隱約約聽到船員在大吼說別讓他們逃掉，前來找碴的傢伙休想什麼代價都沒付出就離開，是在看不起老爹嗎？

 

帶著被屏除在外的焦慮與青少年有事必鬧的天性，Ace咬著牙，從身上炸出了一小串火花。

 

 

 

焦慮到快死的Thatch在戰鬥結束前衝到了他先前認為Ace可能所在的甲板上層，他趴在欄杆上，鬼使神差的低頭，有個看起來極其眼熟的黑色短靴如同兩顆長在砲管外的海螺深深吸引住Thatch的注意。

 

Thatch大叫：「Ace在那裡！！」

 

然後海螺爆炸了。

 

Thatch尖叫：「Ace炸出去了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」

 

「 ** _火拳────────────────！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_** 」

 

將自己成功炸出去且異常好運瞄準到正確方向的Portgas D‧ Ace興高采烈的化成一顆小隕石，擦著剛要飛回Moby Dick號的不死鳥而過，直直的砸向正在駛離的海賊船。

 

巨大的碰撞聲後，將船撞出自己形狀的少年半秒都沒浪費，人都沒站穩就先是一發大炎戒出去，火勢延著木頭張狂蔓延，一艘貼著一艘，整片燃燒的火海幾乎將夜空點亮成白晝。

 

Marco驚人的動態視力與反射神經在瞬間完成了判斷，迴避，判斷，執行等四個步驟，Thatch大叫的時候他也看到了被卡住的Ace，接著他該死的閃過了迎面砸來的少年，伸出去要抓人的爪子則還不及反應，只勾到Ace衣服的一小角，他想也沒想迅速追了上去，目睹一切的Thatch邊忙著尖叫邊扯著Izou的衣襬，後者摳著指甲問說這跟狗狗追飛盤有什麼兩樣，他們這隻還追輸人。

 

「呼啊－－！Marco！怎麼樣？我做的不錯吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！啊終於出來了！奇怪，我明明睡在白鯨嘴裡啊？難道是夢遊嗎？」

 

拎著少年盤旋在被擊沉的海賊船上空的不死鳥表示心累，不死鳥不想講話。

 

 

 

雖不明白少年為什麼把自己炸了出去，甲板上的眾人先是目瞪口呆，接著是歡聲雷動。

 

船頭的老爹笑聲都快造成一個小海嘯了。

 

Vista摸著鬍子：「不錯，省了煙火費。」花劍像是想到什麼，突然轉頭朝友人笑了笑，「我說你們那個比賽誰能把Marco從天空中打下來的賭盤還在嗎？我要改押Ace！」

 

 

◆　◆　◆　◆　◆

 

 

有一就有二，這次Marco學乖了，他在比賽結束前半小時隨口問了Thatch他又把Ace塞到哪個奇怪的小角落，最好去確認人還在不在，Thatch比出一個讚，神秘兮兮地說你放心小鬼睡的可開心了，Marco面無表情扳倒Thatch礙眼的拇指無視對方的哀號聲冷靜的說我不放心去把他叫醒再半小時要吃飯。

 

Thatch叮叮咚咚的跑遠了，接著乒乒乓乓的衝回來撞倒了所有路上能撞倒的東西，Marco看著他驚慌失措的臉只想撞牆。

 

幸好有了上次的經驗，沒人會瘋狂把Ace塞進任何一個可能落海的地方，相反的，他們把他放在一個很經典的位置：燒洗澡水的鍋爐內。

 

一隊隊長與四隊隊長撬開鍋爐鐵門的時候Ace正在替自己烤肉干加菜，另一頭，Namur舒適的窩在大浴缸泡澡，Marco沉默了半天認定不能把魚人扔到海裡去絕對是作弊。

 

白鬍子海賊團一定有一條潛規則是專門為他訂製的，叫做不死鳥不爽扔人條款，偏偏、偏偏魚人不管用。

 

Marco本就爭不太開的眼睛往下又瞇了幾毫米，轉過身，溫和的慫恿少年放開火力盡情的燃燒，他覺得肉乾要再脆一點會更好吃。

 

淹不死，川燙總行吧。

 

事後Namur的魚鱗紅了一整個月，藍色系的鯊魚人變成可愛的金魚配色，他們沒良心的猜測他血液裡大概也有蝦子的血統。

 

 

 

第三次比賽Marco意外的在第一小時就被人給抓到，不死鳥罕見地站在鳥巢上放空，全然沒注意到身後接近的Rakuyo，幾個人你看我我看你，逮到懊惱的Marco比什麼都讓人驚訝，要知道Marco過去十年間也不過就輸過三次，一次還是因為老爹故意想害他的大兒子，特地在暗中協助其他人才辦到。

 

「有問題。」不相信自己成為捕鳥專家的Rakuyo如是說。

 

「 **有問題。** 」聞到八卦味道的Haruta人畜無害的把報告扔給輸家Marco，拖著Izou在情報室內來回分析那天的比賽細節，統合不同隊的隊員提供的情報，鉅細靡遺的在紙上標示出一些平時跟Marco比較熟識的人的位置。

 

Ace這次沒被Thatch拖走，誰叫四隊隊長這回改當鬼，Ace被Kingdew及一些十一隊的隊員接手帶到了船艙下層，平時少有人去的地方──更重要的是，他們所在位置的上層有個儲藏室，裡面放著數十副從海軍身上搶來的海樓時手銬及一些子彈。

 

「……你跟我想的是同一件事嗎？Izou。 」

 

「喔親愛的，我跟你想的絕對是同一件事。」

 

十二與十六隊隊長相互對看，他們敏銳的注意到一旦Marco找不到Ace，要他認真的玩遊戲完全是不可能的事。

 

身為家人，在發現親愛的么弟恰好是難搞的大哥唯一的弱點是什麼心情？在發現突然發現么弟居然會成為他們親密的家庭小遊戲中無法抹滅的巨大BUG是什麼心情？在愛與公正之間，在友情與親情之間，該如何權衡？天啊！他們優良的傳統不容允任被何形式的汙點給玷汙！

 

別鬧了，不拿來徹底利用他們就是一群無腦的海王類，有違海賊的自尊與不可被質疑的品格，Izou甚至發了毒誓，要是再弄不倒Marco他明天開始就改穿男裝。

 

Gay到不能更Gay的紫色長衫外加黑色牛仔短褲與粉色系涼鞋的男裝。

 

 

 

遊戲開始呈現壓倒性的失衡，隊長們面不改色聯手起來陷害Marco，一隊隊長再也沒抽過當鬼的籤，他永遠都是被抓的那一個，一次又一次坑的他比誰都慘，Marco或許很能幹，但他再能幹也敵不過十四名隊長。

 

外加他們的船長。

 

就說了白鬍子才不會放過任何可以整Marco的機會。

 

 

 

「你們這是作弊！」Marco抗議，他已經連續五次都被干擾到輸掉比賽，雖然沒人會真的叫他去做雜事（首先第一隊隊員一定會先集體罷工去幫他們尊敬的隊長完成雜事，那就是滅團的危機）他們只是想看他吃癟的臉。

 

於是他們公平公正公開的抽籤，Marco一時忘了在白鬍子海賊團內，比魚人的直覺、Thatch的霉運、Rakuyo的酒品更出名的東西叫Izou的強運。

 

十六隊隊長纖細的手指優雅的抽出籤王，鑲在指甲上的粉色水鑽險些晃瞎不死鳥的雙眼。

 

Marco輸的啞口無言。

 

 

◆　◆　◆　◆　◆

 

 

「我知道Ace在哪裡！」成為最新最流行的保命符咒，Marco是個遵守信用的人，故被抓到的隊員只要甩出這句話，有逼近百分之九十九的機會一隊隊長會放過到手的肥肉去換一個可憐的小情報，即使這個情報會在五分鐘內就失效也一樣。

 

當事人之一的Ace完全狀況外，每次比賽他只負責兩件事──吃，與被人扛著四處跑，隊長們與其他隊員開始輪流藏他，遊戲儼然從鬼抓人變成躲貓貓，要躲的還只有他一人。

 

他們在船頭跑，Marco在船尾追。

 

有幾次Marco是真的動作快到眼看其他人就要保不住Ace了（到現在已經沒有人真的在意遊戲原本的玩法），坐在船長椅上的白鬍子大手一撈，面不改色的把黑髮少年塞進了寬厚的船長服之中，於是跟著霸氣追到甲板上的Marco即使知道Ace就被自家老爹像護著高檔清酒一樣護在懷中，出於對船長的尊敬與他本身的自尊心，叫他不要臉的去掀老爹象徵著威嚴的衣服只為了把Ace要來他還真的做不到。

 

白鬍子嘲笑的問他能幹的大兒子為何放著遊戲不玩難道是老了跑不動了？能幹的不死鳥則咬牙切齒的回答哪有累了不過是看到老爹你今天身體狀況看起還好像還不錯想多看兩眼，是說我想起來了我前幾天好像在船尾的儲藏室內找到一箱上鎖的酒，看著挺好喝得就叫Thatch今晚拿去煮湯給弟兄加菜補補身體你看怎麼樣，yoi？

 

要不是Atmos巨大的身體出現在Marco正後方還舉著超大牌子上頭寫著「老爹別聽他的我們幫你把酒重新藏好了」白鬍子差一點就要屈服了。

 

 

Marco真心認為比起滿世界通緝騷擾他的海軍，這一整船的神經病才是他真正的敵人。

 

 

◆　◆　◆　◆　◆

 

 

「是什麼花了你這麼久的時間？難道你真的老了？海賊不是很擅長尋寶嗎？」

 

Marco脫去襯衫，瞪了某個正舒舒服服窩在他床上顯然睡過一整下午的少年一眼：「即使是我，要在短時間內抓到所有人也是有難度的，yoi。」

 

「我看Thatch好像還掛在繩梯上？」

 

「那是他自己掉下去，不是我掛的。」

 

「不是你抓的你還花了這麼久的時間？還是……」Ace笑著掀開蓋在身上的薄毯子，露出一身健康勻稱的肌肉。

 

沒有任何衣服。

 

「……你覺得獎品不夠誘人？」青澀的雀斑上染上一層緋紅。

 

Marco扯開圍在腰間的水藍色腰帶，侵略性十足的爬上床，單腳卡進少年的腿間，咬著少年的耳殼輕笑。

 

「不，我只是偏好親手拆封，yoi。」

 

 

 


End file.
